nscfandomcom_de-20200215-history
NSC Statistiken
'Aktuelle Information' Liebe NSC’ler, right|250px|NSC-Statistiken der erste Schritt für die neue Statistik-Seite des NSC ist getan. 15 Themen (die teilweise durch Tabellen mit einer Sortierfunktion aufsteigend/absteigend versehen sind) ersetzen schon viele Punkte der alten Statistik-Seite. Auch weiterhin werden neue Punkte hinzugefügt. Zudem werden die einzelnen Themen weiter analysiert und ausformuliert. Aber alles braucht seine Zeit … :-) Der nächste große Block wird die Auswertung der Lieder nach Herkunft und Sprache sein. Dafür wurden in den letzten Wochen die Tabellen der einzelnen NSC’s überarbeitet (DANKE, Göki !!!). Nun ist eine schnelle und genauere Auswertung möglich. Anregungen und Änderungswünsche für diese Seite werden gerne entgegen genommen. Sendet hierfür bitte eine Mail an NSC.News@googlemail.com. Liebe Grüße Die Admins Die Angaben in Klammern hinter den Überschriften zeigen den Stand der Aktualisierung. ---- 'Wer kam wann zum NSC? ... (NSC 47)' Wann sind die bisher 88 Nationen beim NSC eingestiegen? left|740px|Wer kam wann zum NSC? Die NSC-Weltkarte ---- 'Die wenigsten Teilnehmer' … (NSC 47) 40px Beim NSC 1 in Los Helenas Noizeland waren 11 Teilnehmer am Start. ---- 'Die meisten Teilnehmer'… (NSC 47) 40px Beim NSC 33 in Udopia traten 51 Teilnehmer an. Allerdings sind durch die Einführung der Semifinalrunden ab dem NSC 11 im Finale regulär nur 25 (bis 29) Teilnehmer. Auch stimmten im Finale nicht alle ausgeschiedenen Teilnehmer ab. ---- 'Die meisten Teilnahmen'… (NSC 47) 40px 40px 2 der 11 Gründungsmitglieder haben bisher an allen NSCs teilgenommen, so dass Genovia und Syldavien derzeit je 47 Teilnahmen auf ihrem Konto verbuchen können. (22px Geysiristan und 22px Invincibilien haben sich zwar zu jedem NSC angemeldet, wurden aber beim NSC 15 und NSC 13 im Semifinale disqualifiziert.) ---- 'Die wenigsten Teilnahmen'… (NSC 47) 40px 40px Marisonien (NSC 41) und Unikalna Ukraina (NSC 47) haben nur an einem NSC teilgenommen. (Die 22px Republik der Sieben Inseln war zum NSC 14 angemeldet, wurde aber im Semifinale disqualifiziert.) ---- 'Die längste Pause zwischen zwei Teilnahmen'… (NSC 47) 40px Beim NSC 44 kehrte Lõkkäjä nach einer Pause von 30 NSC’s wieder zurück. ---- 'Semifinale'… (NSC 47) 40px Beim NSC 11 in Invincibilien fanden zum ersten Mal zwei Semifinale statt. Alle Teilnehmer mit Ausnahme von Gastgeber Invincibilien mussten zuerst am Semifinale teilnehmen, um den Einzug ins Finale zu schaffen. 40px Beim NSC 44 in Turvan fanden nach 33 NSC’s zum ersten Mal keine Semifinale mehr statt und alle 31 Teilnehmer waren direkt für das Finale qualifiziert. Allerdings mussten dann zwei Nationen disqualifiziert werden, da nur 29 Wertungen abgegeben wurde. ---- 'Die Jubiläumslieder des NSC … (NSC 46)' Einschließlich des aktuellen NSC 46 sind bisher 1663 Lieder zum NSC eingereicht worden. Hier sind die NSC-Jubiläumslieder … 22px Der 100. Beitrag war Hiljaisuuttas Beitrag zum NSC 6 (Antonija Šola: Zovem da ti čujem glas) 22px Der 200. Beitrag war Geysiristans Beitrag zum NSC 9 (MGMT: Time to Pretend) 22px Der 300. Beitrag war Flavoniens Beitrag zum NSC 12 (Musyl & Joseppa: Ein Freund ging nach Amerika) 22px Der 400. Beitrag war Krischisistans Beitrag zum NSC 14 (Knut & die herbe Frau: Blutiger Sonntag) 30px Der 500. Beitrag war Nihamavasahs Beitrag zum NSC 17 (Katzenjammer: Tea With Cinnamon) 22px Der 600. Beitrag war Alankomatias Beitrag zum NSC 19 (Ani Lorak: A dalše) 22px Der 700. Beitrag war Tristan da Tunthas Beitrag zum NSC 22 (Dolly Parton: Here You Come Again) 22px Der 800. Beitrag war Terpsichoras Beitrag zum NSC 24 (John Cameron Mitchell: The Origin of Love) 22px Der 900. Beitrag war Iliania & Lunas Beitrag zum NSC 27 (Tamta: Zise to apistefto) 40px Der 1000. Beitrag war Hiljaisuuttas Beitrag zum NSC 29 (Bryan Rice feat. Julie: Curtain Call) 22px Der 1100. Beitrag war Spinnemannistans Beitrag zum NSC 31 (David Minasyan: Kez chem uzum) 22px Der 1200. Beitrag war Geysiristans Beitrag zum NSC 34 (Regina Spektor: Don't Leave Me (Ne Me Quitte Pas) ) 22px Der 1300. Beitrag war Geysiristans Beitrag zum NSC 36 (KYO: Le Chemin) 22px Der 1400. Beitrag war St. Fyroms Beitrag zum NSC 39 (Deine Freunde: Einfach Klein Sein) 30px Der 1500. Beitrag war Udopias Beitrag zum NSC 41 (Katy B: Crying For No Reason) 22px Der 1600. Beitrag war Grypswoolds Beitrag zum NSC 44 (Cindy Lauper: I Drove All Night) ---- 'Top 10 ... (NSC 47)' Es wurden nur aktive Länder berücksichtigt, die mindestens dreimal bewertet werden konnten. 1 40px 60px Udopia 2 40px 50px Dharmatien 3 40px 40px Gladybachien 4 22px Enymoonland 5 22px Myrtanien 6 22px Turvan 7 22px Grypswoold 8 22px Latinopolis 9 22px Hiljaisuutta 10 22px Odota Die Gesamtübersicht aller Platzierungen findest du unter Die Länder... ---- 'Die meisten Siege ... (NSC 47)' 40px Die meisten Siege fuhr Gladybachien ein, ganze fünf an der Zahl. 30px Direkt gefolgt von Ladania, mit vier an der Zahl. 22px 22px Danach folgen Hiljaisuutta und Noizeland mit je drei Siegen. 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px Jeweils zwei Siege nennen Genovia, Invincibilien, La Laguna Azul, Sertabien, St. Fyrom, Tasmah und Turvan ihr Eigen. Jeweils einmal gewannen: Alankomatia, Aggrippmatika, Coolsoundien, Dharmatien, Enymoonland, Flavonien, Geysiristan, Krischisistan, Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel, Lissania, Noxilien, Odota, Pacifica, Profemania, Syldavien, Terpsichora, Tristan da Tuntha, Udopia, Volkisistan und Wuttistan ---- 'Sieger gleich beim ersten Mal ... (NSC 47)' 40px 40px 40px Noizeland und Syldavien gewannen gleich bei ihrem ersten Antritt, was aber andererseits nicht verwundert, da der NSC 1 auch der erste seiner Art war. Sieht man von der Erstveranstaltung ab, ist Lissania bislang das einzige Land, das beim NSC 16 kam, sah und siegte. ---- 'Gründungsmitglieder, die noch nicht gewonnen haben ... (NSC 47)' 40px 40px Von den 11 Nationen, die beim NSC 1 schon dabei waren, haben bereits 9 den NSC gewonnen. Die anderen beiden sind die Repubblica di Hagenberg und Lõkkäjä. ---- Sieg daheim, Glück allein ... (NSC 47) 40px 40px Noizeland schaffte es, den NSC 1 daheim zu gewinnen – allerdings war es da noch nicht Sieger. Einen Doppelsieg hat bislang nur Gladybachien beim NSC 21 davongetragen. ---- 'Medaillenspiegel ... (NSC 47)' ---- 'Wer bekam die meisten 12er im Finale? - Top 10 ... (NSC 45)' ---- 'Wer bekam die meisten TOP 3er im Finale? - Top 20 ... (NSC 45)' ---- 'LieblingsLänderLieder / LiederLänderLieblinge ... (NSC 45)' Wer bekam die meisten 12 Punkte von wem? … bei wieviel möglichen NSC’s? (Finale) 1 40px Profemania vergab 15 mal die 12 Punkte an 40px Pacifica (bei 21 möglichen Finale – 71,4 %) 2 40px Pacifica vergab 12 mal die 12 Punkte an 40px Profemania (15 – 80,0 %) 3 40px Zyprizien vergab 11 mal die 12 Punkte an 40px Punktschland (14 – 78,6 %) 4 40px Punktschland vergab 10 mal die 12 Punkte an 40px Zyprizien (12 – 83,3 %) 5 40px Terpsichora vergab 9 mal die 12 Punkte an 40px La Laguna Azul (16 – 56,3 %) 6 40px Flavonien vergab 8 mal die 12 Punkte an 40px Hiljaisuutta (22 – 36,4 %) 7 40px Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel vergab 7 mal die 12 Punkte an 40px Alankomatia (25 – 28,0 %) 8 40px La Laguna Azul vergab 7 mal die 12 Punkte an 40px Tasmah (24 – 29,2 %) 9 40px Alankomatia vergab 7 mal die 12 Punkte an 40px Udopia (43 – 16,3 %) ---- 'Wer qualifizierte sich am häufigsten für ein Finale? - Top 20 ... (NSC 47)' Berücksichtigt: NSC 11 – NSC 44 Berücksichtigt: Nur Länder die mind. 5 Mal an einem Semifinale teilgenommen haben ---- 'Deutlichster Sieg ... (NSC 47)' 40px Genovia schaffte beim NSC 27 einen wahren Erdrutsch-Sieg und gewann mit unglaublichen 66 Punkten Vorsprung vor Tasmah . ---- 'Knappster Sieg ... (NSC 46)' 40px 40px / 40px 40px Beim NSC 1 und NSC 4 gab es jeweils 2 Sieger. Beim NSC 1 hatten Noizeland und Syldavien beide 77 Punkte, beim NSC 4 hatten Ladania und Tristan da Tuntha beide 99 Punkte. ---- 'Höchster Sieg in Prozent der erreichbaren Punkte ... (NSC 46)' Wenn man zugrunde legt, dass ein Land bei x Teilnehmern theoretisch (x-1)*12 Punkte erreichen kann (beispielsweise bei 25 Teilnehmern 24*12=288 Punkte), ist es interessant zu sehen, welcher Sieg denn der bisher höchste war. 40px 40px Beim NSC 1 kamen Noizeland und Syldavien jeweils auf 64,2 % der erreichbaren Punkte. Dieser NSC ist jedoch ein Sonderfall, da durch die geringe Anzahl der Teilnehmer jeder mindestens 10 Punkte und der Sieger mindestens 58 Punkte bekommen musste. 40px Nimmt man den NSC 1 aus, so ist der Siegerbeitrag aus Volkisistan beim NSC 3 der erfolgreichste. Dieser Beitrag kam auf 59,3 % der erreichbaren Punkte. ---- 'Niedrigster Sieg in Prozent der erreichbaren Punkte ... (NSC 46)' 40px Ladania benötigte beim NSC 28 nur 27,7 % der erreichbaren Punkte, um zu gewinnen. ---- 'Höchste bisher erreichte Punktzahl ... (NSC 46)' 40px Beim NSC 9 erreichte Krischisistan 305 Punkte. Hier muss aber berücksichtigt werden, dass beim NSC 9 eine andere Punktezählung galt, bei der den Ländern bis zu 19 Punkten (statt bisher bis zu 12 Punkten) gegeben werden konnte. Hätte die alte Punkteregelung gegolten, hätte Krischisistan 145 Punkte erreicht. 40px Rekordhalter nach der 1-12-Punktezählung ist Odota, es erreichte beim NSC 15 192 Punkte. ---- 'Wer hatte die beste Siegerperformance? – verschiedene Sichtweisen :-) ... (NSC 45)' Agenda: Punkte -> erhaltene Punkte für den Sieg Sieg in % -> erhaltene Punkte in % zu möglichen Punkten (Teilnehmer -1 x 12) Vorsprung -> Vorsprung an Punkten zum 2. Platzierten Vorsprung in % -> Punktevorsprung in % zu möglichen Punkten 12er -> Anzahl erhaltener 12 Punkte 10er -> Anzahl erhaltener 10 Punkte 8er -> Anzahl erhaltener 8 Punkte 12-1er -> Anzahl erhaltener 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,10 und 12 Punkte Punkte v…% d.L. ->Anzahl erhaltener Punkte (1-12) in % der wertenden Länder Anz.Wert. -> Anzahl der Gesamt abgegebenen Wertungen dieses NSC mögl.Punkte -> die höchstmögliche Punktzahl (Teilnehmer -1 x 12) W-Punkte -> Wertungspunkte für eine Bestimmung der besten Siegerperformance bestehend aus „Sieg in %“, „Vorsprung in %“, „Punkte v…% d.L.“ (x Faktor 0,1) und einer Bewertung der Top 3-Wertung (12 = 3P, 10 = 2P, 8 = 1P) Dies ist ein 1. Versuch, den Sieg des jeweiligen Landes zu „bewerten“. Anregungen und Änderungswünsche werden gerne entgegen genommen ( NSC.News@googlemail.com ). ---- 'Wo startet man am besten … (NSC 46) ' ---- 'Historische Daten' Natürlich sind die bisher von FlaProVa sehr schön geführten Statistiken auch weiterhin abrufbar. Diese sollen natürlich als Vorlage für die neu gestaltete Seite dienen. Wer also in Erinnerungen schwelgen möchte, findet die historischen Daten (bis ca. NSC 35) hier: NSC_Alte_Statistiken